Pleasant Shadows
by BrisingrBoy
Summary: When danger threatens, Skulduggery and Valkyrie find themselves in the Pokemon World. As they try to figure out how they got there, and why, dangers are uncovered, which should have remained hidden. Dangers, which will intertwine both worlds.
1. Travelling

**Ok! New Story and my first crossover, as well as my first SP FanFic. Enjoy this short, introductory chapter, and R&R!**

* * *

><p>Valkyrie Cain smiled as the man launched himself towards her. She lifted her arms and pushed forward, seeing the air ripple in front of her. The man flew backwards and hit a wall, slumping to the ground.<p>

'I'm starting to get the impression that I'm not really needed anymore.'

Valkyrie turned and saw a man walk towards her, dressed in a pristine pin striped suit with a hat covering the top half of his face. The end of a scarf poked out of one of his pockets. His name, was Skulduggery Pleasant.

'Skulduggery, you know you haven't been needed at all.'

'Of course Valkyrie, and without me, you would have been introduced to another world of magic, nearly died numerous times and learned of secrets that should have remained hidden?'

'Ok. Keep your hair on.' Valkyrie winced as soon as she spoke, but Skulduggery didn't let on.

'Come on Valkyrie. We need to get back to the Sanctuary.'

Valkyrie nodded and began to make her way towards the entrance to the building, when a floating globe of light appeared in mid air. She adopted a fighting stance and looked behind her to see Skulduggery doing the same.

The globe expanded and shot forward, enveloping the two of them. Valkyrie clicked her fingers and put some magic into the spark. She was about to throw it at the globe, when there was a flash and the building disappeared.

* * *

><p>They appeared again facing the sky. Valkyrie looked around her and saw they were standing on a tower, in an unfamiliar part of Ireland. Then again, they could be anywhere in the world. She turned and saw a person clad in a black cloak, floating in the air beside a huge black crystal. No, that wasn't a person, and there were no disturbances in the air that she could feel. She was about to move towards it. When it lifted its arms and shot a black orb towards her. Valkyrie reacted quickly, putting up a barrier of air as she lifted her arms. The orb hit the barrier and strained for a moment. Valkyrie took this time to move out of the way, which was a smart move as the orb managed to break through the barrier. The thing in the black cloak seemed to cry out, before darkness spread over the top of the tower. Valkyrie saw Skulduggery's scarf fall to the ground and get sucked into the darkness, and she sent a small flame at the cloaked thing. It responded by lifting the darkness at a certain point to form a wall, which stopped the flame from hitting. Valkyrie backed up against a wall, and feared for the worst.<p> 


	2. Legendary Power

A girl made her way up the stairs to the Operations Room in the Union. She had a determined glint in her eye, and her long red hair was tied in a plait which rested on her left shoulder. A pachirisu sat on her other shoulder and her ranger uniform was the one of an Almia ranger. The pachirisu sent out a small spark, which glinted off three coloured crystals, visible through a small glass window in the top styler which was strapped to her arm. Her name was Kate Davis.

She reached the Operations Room, and walked over to Chairperson Erma, who was standing staring at a map on one of the numerous screens on the wall. Security had been improved since the Dim Sun attack three years ago.

'Chairperson? You wanted to see me?'

Chairperson Erma turned and saw Kate standing there.

'Oh Kate dear. Yes, something has come up. A large amount of energy has been released at the top of Altru Tower.

Memories poked at the side of Kate's mind, but she forced them away.

'Like the power of Palkia and Dialga?' Asked Kate.

'More.' Replied Erma. 'More than them both put together.'

Kate gasped. 'What pokemon could be that strong?'

'That's exactly what we want you to find out.'

Kate paused for a second. 'Could it be Arceus?'

'Possibly. But it's still stronger than him. There's something happening there, and we need you to check it out. Of course, another ranger will be accompanying you.'

Kate nodded. Since Keith had been kidnapped during the Dim Sun incident, two rangers had to go on each mission. 'Who'll be coming with me?'

'Kellyn.'

Kate smiled. Keith and her had been going on a lot of missions recently, so it was nice to has a different partner. Not that she didn't love her boyfriend.

'When are we leaving?'

'Immediately. Kellyn is already waiting downstairs.'

Kate nodded and turned back towards the stairs. She let them carry her down, not bothered to walk. At the bottom she say Kellyn standing at the entrance to the Union, talking to some citizens.

Kate walked over to Kellyn. 'Kellyn! You coming?'

Kellyn looked away from his gang of friends, and saw Kate waiting on him. 'Sorry guys, I have to go.'

He made his way over to Kate and followed her out the door. Kellyn had hit a growth spurt at some point along the line, and he now towered above Kate. This annoyed Kate to no end. It was so unfair that an 18 year old could tower above a 19 year old.

They looked around for a form of transport. Two Staraptors were pecking at the grass in front of the Union. Kate lifted her styler.

'Capture On!'

A capture disc flew out of Kate's styler, and Kellyn followed her lead and sent out his own capture disc. Within seconds both Staraptors were captured, and the two rangers leapt onto their backs and were lifted into the air. Flying above the trees, Altru Tower was clearly visible, and Kate and Kellyn guided the Staraptors towards it. Kate felt faintly jealous of Ben and Summer, as they it to experience this feeling more often, being aerial rangers.

They got closer to Altru Tower, and Kate could see flashes at the top of it. Suddenly, a dark cloud spread over the tower and Kate turned to Kellyn.

'I think we should hurry up'

Kellyn nodded, obviously having seen the cloud himself, and together the rangers speed towards the tower.


End file.
